


Omocember 2019

by Homo_rashi



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Desperation, Holiday, LGBT, Love, M/M, Nonsexual, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Piss kink, Pissing Pants, Soft Omo, fluffyomo, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_rashi/pseuds/Homo_rashi
Summary: Prompt list available @ Homorashi.tumblr.com
Kudos: 9





	1. Walk in the Forest | Desperate in a snowsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Desperate in a snowsuit

It’s the First time Jack has been out to his family and the holidays have come around. Him and Phil were used to spending the snowy months cooped up in their little Los Angeles Apartment, with their dog But this year Phil family invited them to come stay at the cabin in Colorado for the month of December. When Phil’s family found out about their relationship they welcomed Jack into their lives with opens arms, the same cant be said about Jacks family, But now that everyone knows the two are dating, they feel more comfortable being around family for the holidays. 

Feeling overwhelmed from the long road trip out to Colorado the night before, Jack and Phil decided to go out for a walk. They usual start their mornings back in LA by taking Harold their 2 year old labradoodle for a walk.

“Come on babe, the sun just rose, Its gonna be so pretty! Phil urged jack to hurry, The young blonde struggling to shove his legs into the large pink snow suite. 

“Here.” Phil guides Jacks legs into the holes, and buttons up the straps.

“Why do I have to borrow your little sisters snowsuit.” Jack frowns. 

“Because she bought a new one, and you dont own one, and anyways she’s not that little she is taller than me.” Phil smiles as the two head out the front door, before anyone from the family wakes up. 

The two walk, hand in hand down the trails outside of Phil’s families cabin. 

“Did you used to come here when you were a kid?” Jack asks, they have walks into a large field, where the snow is so fresh their footprints are the only ones there. 

“We came a few times, But I wasn’t allowed to explore like we are now.” Phil stops and looks around

Jack shivers, Phil looks over at him, his noes is bright red and he is fidgeting about. 

“Are you cold?” Phil pulls Jack into his arms as they looks at the vast forest that surrounds them.

“Not exactly...” Jack shuffle away from Phils hug, fidgeting more. Phil realizes, immediately, he knows his boyfriend. He has to pee. 

“Lets head back then yeah?” Phil knows that once Jack has to pee, they only have a little but of time before it gets really bad. Jack just nods and starts to follow behind Phil.

“Phil.” Jack whines, Phil turns around, seeing his boyfriend stopped, Its now snowing and he sees little bits of snow collecting on his eyelashes as he looks back. Phil has his hands between his legs, Waddling in the big pink snowsuit. 

“I think we are almost back home.” Phil looks around.

“Are we lost?” Jack Panics, Phil looks around more at all the trees, the new snow falling covered up their footprints so he cant use those to get back like he was planning. 

“I think it’s this way.” Phil continues to walk, Jack doesn't. 

“I really have to pee.” Jack announces, as if Phil doesn’t already know. 

“You can just open this flap a-” Phil reaches down to Jacks crotch, but there is not zipper, because this is a women’s snowsuit. 

“Help me get it off!” Jack is frantic, grabbing at his straps. 

“Its like 20 degrees out here you will freeze!” Phil stop him from removing the snowsuit.

“But-” Jack Pauses, shuffling his feet. 

“I know, can you try to hold it until we find the cabin, or at-least till we are close?” 

“Until we are close?” Jack is confused

“Well, if you do have an accident, I think you will be colder, so the closer it is to the cabin, to the warmth the better.” Phil turns around and starts walking, Jack painfully follows. 

Jack is usually good about using the bathroom before getting into situations like this. He has been desperate many times, and has accidents a few of those times. Phil unfortunately has witnessed most of them. He is supportive and understanding, But this morning when Phil was so excited to go on the walk, eager to get out of the house, Jack didn’t want to speak up and voice his need, delaying Phil from his walk, so he thought he could hold it. He was wrong. 

Every few seconds, Jack has to stop and grab himself, even though it’s basically impossible threw the thick padding of the snowsuit. He feels himself leak, maybe even more then leak as it went on for about five seconds before he was able to cut it off, Phil is still ahead, looking for the cabin so he didn’t notice Jack’s sudden whimper and panic, But to jacks surprise, nothing shows on the light pink snowsuit, he cant even feel or tell he just had a mini accident.

“Phil, How much farther?” Jack speaks up, now more worried he wont make it back to the cabin or “Close” to the cabin like Phil wanted. 

“We went in the wrong direction for like 10 minutes so, like 20 minutes, I see smoke up ahead, I think dad must have woken up and light the fireplace.” Phil points into the sky, Jack sees the grey smoke and can see how far he was to walk. It’s too far. 

Yet, he continues to push forward, following his boyfriends red hair and green snowsuit threw the flurry of snow thats invading his vision. He drops his hands from his crotch, as it’s not doing him any good at this point so he can keep up with Phil, Feeling himself leak every few steps, but not noticing any drops or wet spots. He gets too relaxed for a second, and fells himself full force start peeing. he stops walking and Phil notices. 

“Did it happen?” Phil walks up to him, he has his legs spread and his face is red.

“Almost.” Jack says, biting his lip, He now knows what letting go would feel like, his body is ready to release, but he doesn’t want it too. He can feel it now, the warmness in his pants, fading into a cold sensation. 

“You can just go, we’re close now, you will only be cold for a little bit.” Phil puts his hand on his boyfriend shoulders, he can feel that his is shaking, not from the cold but from using all his power to not have an accident. 

“If we are that close, I can wait.” Jack tried to start walking again but Phil stops him. 

“Were not that close.” Phil shakes his head.

“But, The snowsuit.” Jack remembers its borrowed, its not his and something this big must be annoying to clean.

“Your telling me you didn’t already pee a little bit?” Phil gives his boyfriend a smile. Jack knows his is right, wether he lets go now or holds it, he already as peed quite a bit in the snowsuit.

“Okay turn around.” Jack braces himself, Phil takes his hand off his boyfriends shoulder and continues to walk forward threw the forest. 

Jack continues walking, relaxing like he was before, waiting for his body to let go. At first he feels nothing, thinking he might have relieved some of the pressure from leaking, until he hears it. The steady hiss of his pee hitting the inside of the snowsuit. Its loud he knows Phil can hear it. 

“Its okay.” His boyfriend comforts him without turning around.

Jack feels the inside of the suit soak up his pee, he feels the warmth of it all around his legs, all the way to his knee, yet nobody can see it. It’s like he is wearing a giant diaper. He realizes he is done when all the warm turns too cold in his pants. as he walks, he can tell its uncomfortable. 

“There it it!” Phil yells back looking at jack, who is now waddling to catch up to his boyfriend. 

“I need a warm bath and some Breakfast.” Jack pouts feeling gross and uncomfortable. 

“I know, let’s get you in the bath, while I clean the snowsuit, but remember we have to hurry we have to go to church with my mom at nine.” 

The two lovers make their way into the cabin, one a little more embarrassed than the other.


	2. Day 2: Desperate during church

Coming soon!


End file.
